


hey, i love you

by forrestffires



Series: superhero au [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fire, Fluff, Gen, M/M, its a small fire nothing really major, its pure fluff, this is really just Eddie being soft for his boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forrestffires/pseuds/forrestffires
Summary: Eddie wakes to the sound of giggles echoing down the hallway. He smiles and rolls over onto his stomach, knowing that Chris is going to come in and wake him and make him do whatever Chris wants for the day - it’s a Saturday, after all, and he gets to spend the day with his favourite little man.Or, Buck and Chris manage to accidentally start a small fire.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: superhero au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805557
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	hey, i love you

Eddie wakes to the sound of giggles echoing down the hallway. He smiles and rolls over onto his stomach, knowing that Chris is going to come in and wake him and make him do whatever Chris wants for the day - it’s a Saturday, after all, and he gets to spend the day with his favourite little man. 

But he doesn’t hear the tapping of crutches against the floor - he hears another laugh, lower, but just as excited as Chris’. Buck.

He can't help but feel his grin widen at the thought. It had been a week since they'd officially gotten together, officially became _boyfriends,_ but it feels like nothing has changed. Buck still spends most of his time here, hanging out with his favourite _Diaz boys,_ as he had so affectionately termed them. 

They'd been teetering on the edge of a romantic relationship, toeing the line between friends and lovers for too long, and it was inevitable that they would finally fall across the line and into each other. 

Since then, the time he'd spent with Buck had only grown, a feat that Eddie hadn't thought possible. Even if their dates without Chris were few and far between, he wouldn't have it any other way. It just felt more natural to spend time as the three of them, like the family that both he and Buck had always wanted. 

(It also never hurt that Chris was an early sleeper, and a heavy sleeper at that.) 

He recalls their first date: he'd planned to start getting ready an hour before, but he'd been too exhausted from a shift and had fallen asleep on his sofa, only waking up when Buck had knocked, dressed in tight-fitting pants and a button-down that made Eddie's mouth go dry. Buck had taken one look at him, and burst out laughing. 

They had to delay the reservation, but whatever awkwardness that hung between them was quickly dissipated the moment Buck walked through the door to find Eddie drooling on the sofa. 

Such was their relationship: almost like a marriage, even before they'd started dating. 

Eddie wouldn't have it any other way. 

So as he listens to the audible joy radiating from the living room, his heart feels full - almost unbearably so. He's grateful, most of all, that even after everything, he has a second chance, a shot at a happy ending, and he's grateful that it's with Buck, precious ball of sunshine Buck, who brought light into both his and Christopher's life. 

When did he become such a sap? 

"Buck! Make the remote float!" Chris asks, and Eddie knows that Buck will indulge him. 

They'd told Chris about their abilities, to the boy's amazement and delight. _Superheroes are cool,_ he'd said, _so you guys are even cooler!_

It had brought a tear to Eddie's eye, and a flood to Buck's. Since then, Chris would ask Buck to make all manner of things float - from remotes to books to him. Buck had reluctantly agreed, only if they did it over Chris' bed. After everything that happened, while Buck's control had significantly improved (he credited it to Chris for giving him so much practice), he was still unconfident in them, but the smile on Chris' face was worth it. 

Eddie knew that Buck would do anything for Chris. He'd drop anything and come running if Chris needed anything. And if that didn't do things to Eddie, making his heart swoop and flutter and do all sorts of gymnastics. For as much as Buck is good-looking and even better in bed, what really won Eddie over was his commitment to Chris, to Eddie's son. 

It wasn't even because he was Eddie's son, but rather, Buck loved Chris for Chris. That really sealed the deal for Eddie - the one movie night where he'd fallen asleep and only woken up when Buck was gently tapping his shoulder and telling him that he'd put Chris in bed already. Or was it the day at the park when Chris had fallen down and Buck was there with a smile and a band-aid, ready to clean up his wounds? Or was it when Eddie had first brought Chris to the station, mind in a befuddled state, only for Buck to bring Chris around, welcome him to the station and help him into the driver's seat of their ladder truck?

Eddie couldn't pin down the moment he'd fallen for Evan Buckley, but he knew he sure had. 

So a started yelp from Buck and a cheer from Chris pulls him out of bed, ready to face the day and whatever chaos his boys ( _his boys!_ Eddie would never tire of thinking that) had decided to start today. 

What he doesn't expect, is a small newspaper fire sitting on his coffee table, and Buck swatting at it with a wet towel. The fire is minuscule, and it doesn't take Buck long to extinguish it. When it's put out, Buck looks at Eddie with a slightly crazed look, eyes slightly glazed over. 

"I thought you were a firefighter, Buck, don't you know about fire safety?" Eddie asks, finding the fact that his firefighter boyfriend apparently had to put out fires on his rest days way funnier than it actually was. 

"It wasn't me! I swear, man, it just- just burst into flames! It was Chris, dude," Buck stammers out, cheeks red. 

"Did you just blame my nine-year-old son for setting fire to newspapers? I didn't think he knew how to light a match," Eddie probes, if only to poke fun at Buck and see him go even redder. 

Chris laughs. "Daddy! I didn't even need matches!" 

This makes Eddie stop in his tracks. He'd never considered this. He'd never even as much as thought about this being a possibility. 

Buck nods furiously. "It's true. He asked me how I made things float, so I told him that I just concentrated really hard and thought 'float', and then he wanted to try, and then he set them on fire! I swear, your kid is pyrokinetic, Eds." 

Eddie rubs his eyes, trying to make sure that he isn't dreaming, that his son, tiny, unassuming Christopher, did indeed manage to set fire to something with his mind. 

He does the best thing he can. The three of them head outside, and Eddie lets Chris show him what happened in the safety of a concrete driveway. 

True enough, the small stack of newspapers bursts into flames. 

Eddie doesn't know what to think. 

Buck does, though. He scoops Chris up into his arms, and swoops him around, and says, "look, Chris, you're a superhero too!" 

Chris' face breaks out into a broad smile, all sunshine and rainbows that make Eddie's heart skip a beat. They're adorable, the both of them. He watches them for a long moment, before he's stepping towards the door and saying, "well, we can all be superheroes! And superheroes deserve breakfast, don't they?" 

To which, Chris cheers and Buck whoops, putting Chris down so they can walk in together. 

And if Eddie feels his excitement outweigh the need to give both of them a talk about fire safety, no one needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! :))  
> you can find me @forrestffires on tumblr ~


End file.
